


【水花】一辆车

by beiming



Category: Basketball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 21:36:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15805038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beiming/pseuds/beiming





	【水花】一辆车

毫无求生欲的车  
庆功Party上，斯蒂芬喝得太多了，接连两杯高纯度的鸡尾酒下肚，醉意让他有些头晕目眩，黑暗中闪烁的霓虹灯光让他觉得更加昏昏沉沉。克莱接住了他，问道：“Steph你还能行么？”  
斯蒂芬迟钝地想了一会，眼神里透出着迷茫，绯红的耳根和脖颈出卖了他，“送我回去吧。”  
克莱立刻放下了手上的香槟，扶着斯蒂芬出了Club，刚一走到外面斯蒂芬就软软地挂在了他身上，克莱倒也不避讳，打横抱起了斯蒂芬。电梯缓缓上到顶层，他们住的酒店位于拉斯维加斯的中心，一到夜里就可以从落地窗上看见灯火通明的不夜城。  
“Steph，你到了。”克莱将他放在柔软的床上，“我回去了。”  
斯蒂芬扯住了克莱的手腕，突然失去重心的克莱顺势倒在了斯蒂芬的身上，为了不压到他，克莱的双手撑在了斯蒂芬的两侧，“怎么了？”  
斯蒂芬勾起了一丝笑容，带着三分狡黠，在克莱还没反应过来的时候，斯蒂芬翻身将他压在了身下，“Klay，你对我，有感觉么？”  
随着斯蒂芬的手开始游走，勾勒着克莱的性器形状，克莱震惊地抓住了斯蒂芬的手，问道：“Steph你喝醉了！”  
斯蒂芬只是苦笑了一下，就算克莱对他毫无感情，他今天也一定要做了这件事。  
“Steph!”克莱不敢置信地看着斯蒂芬，他竟然拿腰带绑住了克莱的双手，斯蒂芬吻了上去，紧紧咬着克莱薄凉的下唇，克莱起初没有回应，斯蒂芬生涩的坚持让克莱开始享受起主动权，他扫过了斯蒂芬的口腔，掠夺他的氧气。  
“你明明就不会接吻。”克莱看着斯蒂芬喘不过气的样子，说了一句。  
“是。”斯蒂芬也不否认，他眼神里的坚定和炙热几乎烧伤了克莱，平日里像个孩子一样天真却又像天使一样干净的斯蒂芬也会有这样的一面，“我比不过你。”  
他一首扯开克莱的裤子，埋头在他的两腿之间，克莱的性器尺寸有些惊人，斯蒂芬吞吐起来简直要了命，稍微一动就抵在他的喉咙。克莱慌乱地吼道：“Steph！你别这样!”  
斯蒂芬却没有理会克莱的挣扎，只管自己拼命地撩拨克莱的性欲，早在和斯蒂芬接吻的时候，克莱下体就硬得发烫了。斯蒂芬生涩的技巧却让克莱得到了前所未有的满足，特别是当斯蒂芬用他浅色的金绿色眼眸看向他的时候，他要被里面的水雾熏化了。  
“够了….”克莱的呼吸声变得浓重，但他的双手无力去阻止斯蒂芬，“你没必要。”  
“咳咳…”斯蒂芬被腥味呛了一下，但他却倔强地把嘴里的白浊都尽数吞了下去，留下边缘的一丝银丝。克莱不忍心看他这般，想要吻他，可斯蒂芬却更加惊人地打开了床头柜，拿出了准备好的KY。  
斯蒂芬的肌肉精壮而流畅，都是恰到好处的美，克莱看着他为自己扩张，斯蒂芬闭着眼睛，来掩饰他眼角泛起的泪光，他也并非不怕，后穴伸入异物的感觉让他有些停滞，“Steph你到底在干什么？”  
斯蒂芬这才睁开了眼睛，金绿色的琉璃瞳里泛着情欲的迷雾，他缓缓说道：“我爱你，我想要你，有这么难理解么？”  
“唔……嗯…….”斯蒂芬小声地呻吟着，他已经为自己扩张好了，克莱看着他全身细微的颤抖，斯蒂芬跨坐在克莱的身上，对着他的性器，坐了上去，进入的过程缓慢，斯蒂芬忍不住呜咽着，他的双腿也忍不住颤栗起来。  
“松开我Steph！”克莱挣扎着，腰带绑的并不紧，何况他的力气很大，现在已经有了松动的迹象。  
斯蒂芬却不理会克莱的挣扎，径直坐了下去，克莱倒吸了一口气，他的后穴紧致而滚烫，再加上润滑剂的作用，包容下了他的硕大。斯蒂芬的脸红得像是陈酿的葡萄酒，唇色鲜艳得可以滴出水来，他那双会说话的眼睛一直看着克莱。  
“呜嗯……”斯蒂芬轻轻地动了一下，不适感让他有些泄力地趴在克莱胸口，克莱心疼地说道：“放开我Steph。”  
“我不放。”斯蒂芬的声音有些沙哑。  
克莱的右手从挣脱出的空隙里解放了出来，虽然后他的两只手钳制住了斯蒂芬的腰，他狭长的眼睛里满是欲望，斯蒂芬第一次看见这样带着一丝怒气和狠厉的克莱，平日里的冷面人也会有这样的一面。  
“哈啊……唔…….啊…….”斯蒂芬被克莱的节奏折磨地只能叫出声来，他一下一下都坐在了克莱的身上，性器顶在他的前列腺上，他连连摇头，“不….不要…”  
克莱却没给他反驳的机会，掐住他的腰狠狠地按下来，斯蒂芬的前端也开始颤颤巍巍地渗出精液。  
“太深了…呜….”斯蒂芬挂在眼角的水汽终于凝成珠，滚烫着落了下来。克莱替他擦了干净，“这就是你想要的么？”  
克莱换了个体位，将斯蒂芬压在了身下，随后狠狠地再次进入，斯蒂芬有些迷茫，他期待着克莱能狠狠地操他，但他却希望不是因为欲望，而是因为爱他。斯蒂芬却始终没能在克莱清冷而深邃又漆黑的黑色眸子里找到任何情感。  
“别胡思乱想了。”克莱握住他的双手，将斯蒂芬的手禁锢在头顶，“我也喜欢你。”  
斯蒂芬睁大了眼睛，满是不敢置信，“唔…真的…么？”  
克莱直接用吻来回应了斯蒂芬的问题，他狠狠地抽插着，房间里充斥着水声和肉体碰撞的声音，斯蒂芬说不出完整的话来，只能用破碎的语言，艰难地求饶，“Klay…慢一点….呜啊…慢…”  
克莱却一边啃咬着他胸前的红樱，一边顺着他的腹肌一路滑下，不轻不重地抚慰着他的性器，情欲像是电流，一下一下地袭击着斯蒂芬，他已经快要高潮了，“放开….Klay…求求你…”  
“好。”克莱倒也没为难他，多撸动了几下，斯蒂芬的白浊就撒在了他的小腹前，可克莱也不打算放过他，将他的大腿拉得更开，完全暴露在他的视野里，“这是你主动的，Steph，我可不会轻易放过你。”  
还处在高潮过后不应期的斯蒂芬又一次被挑起了性欲，软下去的性器又有了抬头的趋势，克莱找准了他前列腺的那一点，每一次都碾压着，几乎完全退出他的身体，再重重地撞进来，非要逼着斯蒂芬浑身发抖着呜咽才肯罢休，“不要了…Klay…我…嗯啊…不要了.”  
斯蒂芬已经高潮了三次，前端也吐不出什么东西来了，克莱却仍然不打算放过他，高高抬起他的一条腿，以便进入到更深的地方。“Steph，下次不要再这样招惹我了。”克莱狠狠地抽插了几下之后才射在了Condom里，“我怕我真的停不下来了。”  
斯蒂芬的脸上还有着泪的印记，他累得瘫软在床上动弹不得，却还是笑了起来，“你有这么喜欢我么？”  
克莱倒也不避讳，大方地承认着，“喜欢，喜欢到想把你按在床上，一直做下去。”  
斯蒂芬有些怕，害怕克莱是认真的，他已经很累了，腰像散了架一样根本动不了，克莱亲了亲他的嘴角，说道：“可我也会心疼。”  
后来克莱帮斯蒂芬打好了温水，抱他进去浴室。等到一刻钟之后，克莱才无奈地把已经睡过去的斯蒂芬从浴缸里面抱出来，给他穿好了浴袍，塞进被窝里。夜还很长，克莱亲了一下斯蒂芬的额头，也睡过去了。


End file.
